1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a gamma setting method for the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and a gamma setting method for the display device capable of ensuring display quality of a display device when considering influence of external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of flat display devices that are capable of reducing detriments of cathode ray tubes (CRT) such as their heavy weight and large size have been developed in recent years. Such flat display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic electroluminescence display devices.
In a flat panel display, contrast may be deteriorated according to influence of external light. To solve this trouble, the flat panel display module may be with an external light detector such as photosensor in order to control the luminance according to the detected external light. Generally, the flat panel display controls an intermediate grayscale expression to have a gamma curve of a 2.2 value. This is because the luminance as a physical measurement value and the lightness that is recognized by a user does not have a linear characteristic. If the expression of the intermediate grayscale is controlled to have a 2.2 gamma curve, the display characteristic in which the user naturally recognizes the lightness may be linearly obtained. However, when the luminance range capable of expressing the display of the flat panel display is changed by the influence of external light, the power value of the gamma function ensuring the linearity of the lightness change according to the grayscale change is changed. As a result, when the visual characteristic of the user is not reflected, natural display may be not realized under the driving of images or a motion picture.
A flat panel display and a gamma setting method therefor capable of improving the display is quality by compensating the gamma to realize the grayscale expression reflecting the visual characteristic of the user according to the external light are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.